Moesha Mitchell
Moesha Mitchell was a character on the UPN series, "Moesha." She was portrayed by R&B singer, Brandy Norwood. Character Information Moesha Mitchell was born in Los Angeles, CA in May 20, 1981. Like many teens, Moesha's trying to find her place in life. At every turn, Moesha, along with her friends and family, experience new challenges and hilarious situations associated with the pressures and demands of growing up in an often confusing world. Friends One of Moesha's longest friendships is Kimberly Ann 'Kim' Parker (seasons 1-4, portrayed by Countess Vaughn). Moesha and Kim have been best friends since they were kids in preschool. Kim was closer to Moesha than any of Moesha's other friends. When Moesha, Kim, and Hakeem were younger they played a practical joke on their teacher which led their teacher to the emergency room. Even when they go to separate colleges, they still manage to keep in contact with each other. Moesha's other childhood friend is Hakeem Campbell (portrayed by Lamont Bentley, who died on January 19, 2005 in a car accident, R.I.P.). Hakeem was not only Moesha's friend Hakeem was also the Mitchell's house guest. Hakeem stayed at the Mitchell's house for breakfast, dinner, and desert almost anything they ate he ate also. Moesha and Hakeem were very close and even formed a relationship with one another. Kim had wanted to date Hakeem since she met him but later dated Michael (portrayed by Antwon Tanner) who has died in an oil rig explosion on the spinoff "The Parkers." Hakeem has a mother named Vanetta Campbell (portrayed by Jo Marie Payton) that is very serious about anything Hakeem does. Moesha's other friend is named Niecy Jackson (seasons 2-6, recurring in season 1, portrayed by Shar Jackson). she is very smart and bright. In the beginning of the series she is just like Kim checking out every guy that passes her. Niecy is also seen arguing with Alicia, (a rival and later a roommate portrayed by Alexis Fields) just like Moesha does when she and Moesha move into their college dorm. Niecy is also known to be very sexually active at times. Moesha's oldest friend is Andell Wilkerson (seasons 1-5, portrayed by Yvette Renee Wilson, who died on June 14, 2012 of cervical cancer, she was 48 years old, R.I.P.) who owns Moesha and her friends' favorite hangout "The Den". Andell helps Moesha and her friends out when she can at times. At the end of the fifth season, Andell closes the den and opens up her own restaurant/bar named after her called "ANDELL'S" from the start of season 3 on "The Parkers", Moesha's spin off series. The Andell Wilkerson character was written out of the series for season 6 and is with Nicole Ann 'Nikki' Parker, who is ever being a loving and loyal best friend to her replacing Desiree Littlejohn (portrayed by Mari Morrow) in "The Parkers" who is not seen afterwards. Mari Morrow's Desiree Littlejohn was on the show for only 7 episodes of it till November 1999. Relationships During the series Moesha's biggest love is Quinton 'Q' Brooks (seasons 2 & 3, recurring in seasons 4-6, portrayed by Fredro Starr). Moesha and Q were on/off throughout the series. Moesha and Q became engaged until Q wanted to pawn off the engagement ring and when Moesha refused to give up the ring, Q got upset and didn't want Moesha to help him out at all. Moesha then decided that she could do better than Q and broke up with him. The other guy Moesha fell for would be her long time best friend Hakeem Campbell. Hakeem and Moesha were also on and off towards the end of the series. When Moesha told Hakeem she broke up with Q, Hakeem was excited.. Moesha and Hakeem continued to be a couple until the end of the series. Then later in the spin-off "The Parkers", it's revealed She and Hakeem are no longer dating. Hakeem later dated Kimberly Ann Parker's best friend Stevie Van Lowe (portrayed by Jenna Von Oy) on the spinoff series "The Parkers." Family Parents *Frank Mitchell (father) *Marguerite Jennings-Mitchell (mother, dead R.I.P.) *Deidra Moss 'Dee' Mitchell (stepmother) Siblings *Myles Mitchell (brother) *Dorian Long (paternal half-brother) Relatives *Roosevelt Mitchell (paternal grandfather) *Ruth Jennings (maternal grandmother) *Bernie Mitchell (paternal uncle) ---- Category:Characters Category:The Mitchell And Long Family